Yours
by lemonaite
Summary: "Tak ku sangka, semuanya berubah setelah usiaku 17 tahun" -Wonwoo. [GS - Meanie and Other SVT OTPs!]
1. Chapter 0,5

Hari baru saja berganti. Aku terbangun tepat pukul 06:00 dipagi hari, tidak ada yang spesial. Aku mandi, menyiapkan sarapan, dan makan. Sampai terdengar suara terompet di rumahku. Wah, ternyata ada juga yang ingat ya. Terlihat kue black tiramisu favorite ku dan juga conffeti bertebaran dari atas kepalaku. Yap, perayaan hari lahirku. Tanpa kusadari bahwa setelah itu, hidupku tak akan sama lagi.

 **Cast** : Meanie (Main)

(3)Another OTP in SVT

Jeon's Family

 **Chaptered** (0,5)

 **Uke!GS, OOC, Bad EYD, WATCH OUT TYPO**

 **Cast belong to their family, Ent, fans. Storyline is mine**

Happy Reading :3

Si **Jak**!

 _Kring Kring_

Terdengar suara alarm dari ponselku. Aku terbangun dengan malas dan mematikan alarm itu. Ku beranjak dari kasurku dan bersiap untuk memulai hari seperti biasanya.

Aku mengecheck kalender di rumahku sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi. Huft, hari ini aku sudah harus mengumpulkan berkas nilai rapotku dan formulir mendaftar undangan untuk masuk kuliah. Iya, aku sudah kelas dua belas. Tahun terakhir di SMA dan setelah lulus aku bukan lagi siswa. Namun mahasiswa! Haha.

Aku langsung mandi. Karena aku harus menyiapkan sarapan pagi setiap harinya. Selesai mandi aku langsung mengetuk kamar eommaku dan adikku agar mereka bangun dan bersiap untuk kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Aku mengambil apronku dan bahan-bahan masakan. Rencananya aku akan membuat nasi goreng hari ini, berhubung aku sedang sangat bahagia. Bau harum langsung tercium dari dapur rumahku. Adikku ternyata sudah selesai bersiap-siap dan sudah duduk di meja makan. Aku heran, ada apa ini? Kenapa kondisi pagi ini sangat aneh.

Kami pun makan dengan khidmat tetapi tiba-tiba ponselku berdering dari lantai atas. Aku langsung naik dan mengambil ponselku. Sesampainya di ruang makan aku langsung dilempar oleh conffeti.

 _Happy birthday Wonwoo!_

 _Happy birthday Wonwoo!_

 _Happy birthday, Happy birthday, Happy birthday Wonwoo!_

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku dengan malas. Pantas saja adikku rajin sekali bangun pagi dan eommaku malah belum bangun sama sekali tadi pagi. Dan tiba-tiba rumahku bersih sekali, mungkin eomma kecapekan karena harus membereskan ini semua semalam. Dan sekarang? Ke enam sahabatku sudah datang dan mengacaukan isi rumahku lagi. Kasian eomma.

"Wey, kok diam aja?" Ujar Seungcheol sambil mencolek-colek kueku. Ku ambil kue yang dipegang Woozi dan langsung ku masukkan ke kulkas. Aku ajak mereka duduk di ruang tamu rumahku dan aku ambil kado mereka. Setelah selesai aku duduk di antara mereka. Terdiam sambil memandangi mereka satu persatu.

Ya, mereka semua lah teman-temanku yang sangat baik. Meskipun mereka berenam masing-masing adalah pasangan kekasih, mereka tak sungkan untuk tetap berteman denganku yang notabenenya sangat anti dengan pacaran. Bahkan membawaku di tengah acara kencan mereka. Padahal aku pun bukan berasal dari keluarga borjuis seperti mereka. Tetapi mereka sangat loyal padaku.

"Ih... Wonu kok nangis?" Jeonghan mendekapku dan mengelus-elus kepalaku. Haha, mereka semua sangat menyayangiku seperti anak mereka.

"Tuhkan, Noona. Aku udah kasih tahu kamu kan kalo Wonwoo Noona pasti nangis kalo di surprise-in kayak gini." Vernon mempelototi Seungkwan. Duh pasti mereka akan berantem lagi kalau dibiarkan. Kuseka mataku dan kulerai mereka.

"Aku tuh sedih bukan karena ini. Aku sedih kenapa kalian kasih kejutannya jam segini. Kan kita harus sekolah." Mereka semua terkejut dan merubah ekspresi mereka seperti papan gilasan.

"Eomma, kita culik Wonwoo dulu ya. Mau kita bawa jalan-jalan dulu!" Ujar Hoshi ke eommaku yang ternyata sudah bangun sambil menarik tanganku ke depan. Eomma hanya tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya. Mengusir secara perlahan.

"Wonwoo. Ayo dong." Jeonghan menarik tanganku dan langsung memasukkanku ke dalam mobil Hoshi. Aku merasa seperti korban penculikkan.

"Sudah siap semuanyaa?!" Teriak Vernon, dia yang mengemudikan mobil ini. "Iya!" Sahut temanku yang lain. Akhirnya mobil pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumahku.

* * *

"Ayo pilih makanannya. Aku yang traktir," kata Hoshi. Semua berteriak kegirangan dan langsung menyerbu daftar menu.

"Aku saja yang bayar. Yang ulang tahun kan aku." Teman-temanku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Anggap saja ini kado dariku," kata Hoshi sembari tersenyum. Aku menghela nafas, kalau gaya bicara dia sudah seperti ini aku tidak bisa menolak.

Pada akhirnya Hoshi yang memesan makanan untuk kami. Ya seperti biasa, semuanya sibuk berdebat mengenai makanan yang akan dipesan. Maklum, selera kami beragam. Pilihan makanan jatuh pada ramen. Padahal disini banyak sekali makanan enak seperti pasta, daging sapi bakar sambal madu, dan lain-lain. Duh, jadi ngiler kan.

"Kami sudah membicarakan ini dari jauh-jauh hari, Won-ie. Masing-masing dari kami akan memberikan kado buatmu. Kami mengocok kartu dan giliranku yang keluar pertama. Makanya aku memberikan kado ini karena tidak ada ide lain haha." Ujar Hoshi.

"Lagian lumayan juga Wonwoo-ya, makan gratis nih. Kapan lagi Hoshi dermawan?" Kata-kata Seungcheol membuat kami semua tertawa sedangkan Hoshi berpura-pura ingin memberikan bogem mentahnya secara cuma-cuma.

"Eh iya Wonu. Kamu dapat salam loh." Kata Jeonghan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Binar-binar penasaran nampak dari mata sahabat-sahabatku.

"Salam? Yaudah salamin balik ya, Eonni." Aku berujar datar. Aku memang tak memiliki ketertarikan terhadap hal semacam ini.

"Ih, kamu ga penasaran orangnya siapa?" tanya Seungkwan. "Aku aja penasaran."

Aku menghela nafas, "iya deh iya. Siapa?"

"Kalian bakal terkejut deh pas tahu. Apalagi kamu."

"Loh? Emangnya siapa? Om-om?" Seungkwan bersahut dan tertawa kecil.

"Loh kok tau?!"

"HAH?" Koor teman-temanku serempak. Membuat keadaan restoran hening seketika dan semua mata tertuju kepada kami. Aku berdiri dan menundukkan kepala tanda meminta maaf kepada orang-orang yang terganggu. Setelah keadaan normal kembali, aku pun duduk dan bertanya lagi.

"Emangnya siapa, Eonni? Guru SMP kita?"

"Bukan... Dia itu memang guru tapi dia bekas guru kamu, Wonu. Itu loh, Mingyu Oppa."

Pikiranku berputar mencari satu nama di daftar ingatanku.

"Loh? Memangnya eonni kenal sama dia?"

"Ih, dia itu sohib lekat oppa aku. Kemarin dia tanya ' _Kamu satu SMA sama Wonwoo ya?'_ terus aku bilang iya. Dia titip salam deh."

"Oh. Paling hanya salam biasa. Ya sudah, sampaikan salam balik ya ke dia."

"Yah, ngga seru banget sih." Kata Seungcheol, dan yang lain menganggukkan kepala.

"Udah, lanjutkan makan kalian." Ujarku menutup perbincangan kami.

* * *

"Eomma. Wonwoo pulang." Salamku saat baru masuk ke dalam rumah. Eomma termenung di depan meja makan. Sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu yang serius.

"Eomma?"

"Eh, iya. Teman-temanmu kemana? Sudah pulang?" Tanya Eomma.

"Iya. Tadi langsung diantar satu-satu sama Hoshi."

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu."

"Ini, Eomma. Tadi mereka beliin aku ini." Aku menunjukkan kantung berisi daging fillet yang belum dimasak. Eomma menyuruhku untuk menaruhnya di kulkas. Setelah selesai aku kembali ke meja makan. Sepertinya eommaku sedang banyak pikiran.

"Ada apa, Eomma?" Aku membuka pembicaraan. Dia hanya menghela nafas.

"Eum.. Jadi gini..."

"Kenapa?"

Keheningan terjadi sampai eommaku tersenyum aneh dan berkata, "Eomma cuman mau bilang kalau kamu lebih baik mandi sekarang. Kamu bau."

Aku menghentakkan kakiku sebal dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ku dengar suara tawa khas menggelegar yang dimiliki eommaku.

Meskipun dia tertawa, sebenarnya aku tahu dia sedang berbohong. Tapi, ya sudah lah. Mungkin dia sedang memikirkan bagamaina caranya untuk memberitahu aku perihal masalah yang dipikirkan.

 **Kkeut!**

Andromeda Time!

[1] Aku author baru! Hehehe. Dulu sering baca ffn terus vakum karena suatu hal. Sekarang karena waktuku sangat longgar jadi aku memutuskan buat posting cerita ini hehe.

[2] Aku suka meanie! Momen mereka menjamur akhir-akhir ini. Aku lemas melihat interaksi mereka, mereka manis banget! Seriusan deh! (btw biasku Wonwoo, gws sayangku;;;)

[3] Mingyu disini jadi lebih tua, sedangkan Wonwoo dan yang lainnya sekelas walau gak seumuran (jadi mereka tetap pakai noona-eonni-hyung-oppa). Agak aneh sih mengingat Mingyu yang petakilan suka aegyo kesana kemari tapi malah kujadikan oppa. Tapi aku belum menemukan cerita dengan Mingyu sebagai oppa jadi aku menyatukan mereka dengan cerita ini. Aku harap kalian suka! (Aku senang membayangkan Mingyu dengan jas dan pakaian olahraga, Wonwoo dengan mini skirt dan berambut panjang. Ugh, meleleh)

[4] Panggil saja aku Ming, supaya lebih dekat.. Mohon bantuannya ya! (Review, Review, Review!)


	2. Chapter 1

**Cast** : Meanie (Main)

(3)Another OTP in SVT

Jeon's Family, KaiStal

 **Chaptered** (1)

 **Uke!GS [Wonwoo, Jeonghan, Woozi, Seungkwan], OOC, Bad EYD, WATCH OUT TYPO**

 **© Cast belong to their family, Ent, fans. Storyline is mine**

Happy Reading :3

Si **Jak**!

"Ayo Wonwoo-yaa. Tinggal dua menit lagi." Eommaku berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil menggandeng tangan Jungkook. Ia terus menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihatku, yang sangat malas untuk bergerak. _Untuk apasih cepat-cepat? Apa dunia akan runtuh?_

"Jeon Wonwoo." Eomma menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam melihat ke arah ku. Ini tandanya dia sudah sangat sebal dan ini adalah peringatan terakhir. Ku buang lolipop ku yang sedari tadi ku emut ke tong sampah di sebelahku dan aku pun menghela nafas.

"Arraseo, Eomma." Aku melangkahkan kakiku dan beliau pun kembali berjalan.

Kupercepat langkah kaki kurusku. Tadi pagi eommaku berkata padaku bahwa kami akan pergi ke undangan makan malam. Namun karena aku sudah memiliki janji dengan teman-temanku, aku agak telat untuk sampai dirumah. Aku heran, kenapa eommaku nampak terburu-buru sekali. Aku bukan berasal dari keluarga berada yang memiliki banyak kenalan dan mengadakan makan malam seperti ini.

"Eomma, Wonwoo kebelet nih," ujarku menghentikan langkahnya lagi.

"Wonwoo-ya. Eomma kan sudah bilang tadi sebelum ke sini kamu jangan lupa ke toilet dulu." Eommaku mendesis, mengingatkanku akan kebiasaanku. Suka kebelet di situasi yang tidak tepat. Ah tapi ya sudahlah, daripada aku berdebat dan memperlama waktu kami lebih baik aku langsung bertindak.

"Ayolah eomma, Wonwoo kebelet nih. Ke toilet dulu ya."

Aku menghiraukan panggilan eommaku dan bergegas menuju toilet. Lagian sudah di ujung tanduk masih saja ditahan-tahan.

* * *

Ku percepat kegiatanku di toilet dan langsung menuju tempat eommaku. Oiya! Aku lupa bertanya di mana tempatnya. Duh, aku bodoh sekali sih.

Aku keluarkan ponselku dan mengetikkan pesan kepada eommaku.

"Loh, Wonwoo?" Suara seseorang menghentikan kegiatanku. Ku angkat kepalaku dan kudapati seseorang yang ku kenal berdiri di hadapanku dengan seulas senyuman.

"Mingyu Oppa?" Aku tidak tahu harus merespon apa, hanya kata itu yang terucap dari lidahku. Baru tiga hari lalu di bicarakan, sudah ketemu.

"Kamu ngapain?" Ia masih mempertahankan senyumannya dan tidak terlalu memperhatikan kebingunganku, segera ku kuasai diriku dan berusaha terlihat normal di hadapannya.

"Aku..." tetapi tetap saja aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Ada undangan makan malam, hehe. Oppa?"

"Ada acara keluarga nih, udah di tunggu. Duluan ya."

"Annyeong, Oppa." Dia melambaikan tangannya dan beranjak. Satu kalimat yang sesuai untuk mendeskrepsikan dirinya, tampan dan mempesona. Tetapi tetap saja dia itu tidak istimewa menurutku. Hanya terlihat sempurna saja.

Aku lanjutkan pekerjaanku tadi, mengirimkan pesan kepada eomma.

 _Tring Tring, You've got new messages_

 _From: Eomma_

 _Coba kamu tanya pelayan. Mejanya dipesan atas nama keluarga Kim Jongin._

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan kiri. Mencari pelayan yang sedang tidak sibuk, tetapi semuanya keliatan hilir mudik dengan nampan di atas tangannya. Hah, aku paling benci situasi seperti ini. Akhirnya aku menyesali keputusanku yang langsung pulang tadi tanpa mengunjungi tempat yang bernama 'toilet' itu.

Seorang pelayan nampaknya menyadari kondisi ku dan berjalan menghampiri ku. "Permisi, Aggashi. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyanya ramah.

"Ah iya. Meja yang dipesan atas nama keluarga Kim Jongin di mana ya?" Dia mengambil sebuah buku dari kantung celananya dan membuka lembar demi lembar. Sepertinya catatan pemesanan meja. Ia menutupnya dan berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Mari saya antarkan." Dia berjalan dan mengisyaratkanku agar mengikutinya. Terlihat eommaku dan adikku duduk di meja serta ada tiga orang dewasa lainnya. Kira-kira ada apa ya?

"Nah, itu dia anak sulung saya. Sini, chagi." Eommaku mengayunkan tangannya kepadaku. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pelayan tadi yang sudah mengantarkan ku dan aku langsung berjalan menghampiri eommaku.

"Ayo perkenalkan diri dulu." Tumben eommaku menyuruhku seperti ini. Biasanya dia tak pernah sefomal ini.

Kutepis dugaan-dugaan yang muncul di benakku. _Ah, mungkin saja karena ini undangan makan malam resmi_.

Aku tersenyum ramah. "Nama saya Jeon Wonwoo. Salam kenal, semuanya." Kataku singkat, aku memang cukup pendiam jika dihadapkan dengan orang asing. Namun, aku takut memberikan kesan buruk terhadap kenalan eommaku akhirnya aku mencoba untuk tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, ini namanya Wonwoo, ya?" Ujar seorang ibu-ibu yang nampak asing, Ia tersenyum. Menenangkan sekali, tapi... kok aku teringat akan seseorang?

"Duduk dulu, Nak." Suara berat menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Ah, aku malu sekali tertangkap basah melamun. Ku dudukkan diriku di bangku sebelah eommaku. Kupandangi kenalan eommaku ini. Seorang ahjumma dan ahjussi sepertinya sepasang suami istri, dan juga pria yang perawakannya seperti sepupuku.

Lah...?!

Mingyu Oppa?!

Banyak sekali pertanyaan dikepalaku. Tapi sekali lagi kutepis dugaan-dugaan aneh di kepalaku. Paling hanya makan malam biasa.

"Usia kamu berapa sekarang?" tanya ahjumma tadi yang menyapaku ramah.

"Eum.. Aku baru ulang tahun tujuh belas tahun, ya... tiga hari yang lalu." Aku tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapannya. Duh, aku tidak nyaman sekali dipandangi seperti itu.

Makanan datang ke atas meja kami. Huft, untung saja ada sesuatu untuk mengalihkan situasi dingin ini. Sebenarnya tidak dingin, tetapi akunya saja yang tidak pandai membawa diri.

"Silahkan di makan dulu, Nyonya Jeon, Wonwoo dan Jungkook." Ahjumma tadi tersenyum dan mengambil makanan dari atas meja. Aku hanya mengambil minuman dan meminumnya singkat. Rasa dahaga menyerangku. Kenapa ada Mingyu Oppa disini? Apa tujuannya kami duduk di meja yang sama? Kenapa ahjumma tadi sepertinya ingin tahu sekali tentangku? Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya yang menggangu pikiranku membuatku sangat haus.

"Nak Wonwoo, dimakan dulu makanannya. Kamu kurus sekali." Ahjumma tadi tersenyum dan mengambilkan makanan dari meja tadi dan menaruhnya di atas piringku. Kupandangi tubuhku ini, memang kurus keling dan terlihat sangat ringkih. Kupaksakan diriku untuk menyantap makanan yang diberikan olehnya, tidak enak juga kalau menolak.

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku ke arah Mingyu Oppa, dia menatapku dengan intens. Seolah-olah ingin melubangi mataku dengan tatapannya. Cepat-cepat ku fokuskan diriku ke makanan di hadapanku.

Keheningan menyergapi kami. Hanya ada suara denting piring dan sendok. Serta seruput air minum dari gelas. Seseorang telah menyelesaikan makannya dan menaruh sendoknya.

"Jadi... Kapan tanggalnya?" Suara berat itu menghentikan kegiatan makan kami. Ku alihkan tatapan ke arah Ahjussi ini. _'Tanggal_ ' _apa nih?_

"Kenapa tidak tanya dulu kepada Wonwoo? Apa dia mau atau tidak?" Akhirnya Mingyu Oppa mengeluarkan suaranya. _Kenapa aku? Aku saja tidak mengerti sama sekali._

"Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong kita belum memperkenalkan diri, ya?" Ahjumma tadi tersenyum dan bertanya dengan nada jenaka. Mengundang tawa dari eommaku dan ahjussi tadi.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Kim Jongin. Ini istri saya Kim Soojung dan ini anak saya Kim Mingyu." Ahjussi tadi memperkenalkan anggota keluarganya. Aku memandang penasaran dengan mereka semua. Menutut jawaban atas semua ini.

"Jadi begini. Kamu kan sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun sekarang. Menurut eomma kamu sudah cukup umur untuk di... jodohkan."

 _Jederr_

Suara petir menjadi latar belakangku apabila dibayangkan bahwa ini adalah semua drama. _Apa?! Di jodohkan?_

"Iya haha, kamu akan dijodohkan dengan Gyu-ie.." Ahjumma tadi tersenyum ramah ke arahku, tetapi senyuman ramah tadi ku artikan sebagai senyuman kematian.

Aku menatap eommaku dengan sinis, menuntut penjelasan. Eommaku hanya tersenyum kaku sembari mengisyaratkanku agar menghabiskan makananku yang masih tersisa banyak. Aku menatap makanan itu dengan tidak selera, apa-apaan ini.

"Bagaimana nak? Kamu setuju?" Suara Kim Ahjussi terdengar menuntut. Aku takut. Tak tahu apa yang harus ku jawab. Aku hanya terdiam memainkan sendok.

"Apa tidak lebih baik Mingyu dan Wonwoo di berikan waktu berdua?" Mingyu Oppa terlihat berusaha menyelamatkanku dari kondisi sulit ini. Ia melirik ke arah eommanya meminta pengertian.

"Ya sudah. Lebih baik mereka berjalan-jalan sebentar sementara kami membicarakan beberapa hal."

Mingyu Oppa berdiri dan langsung berjalan, Ia melirikku sekilas dan aku langsung bergegas mengikuti dia. Aku ingin bertanya banyak tetapi kondisi hati dia nampaknya tidak terlalu baik. Akhirnya aku hanya diam mengikutinya berjalan. Dia lalu memanggil taxi. _Loh? Dia ingin ke mana?_

"Ayo masuk," ujarnya setelah melihatku yang hanya terdiam bingung.

* * *

Kami memasuki taxi dengan canggung, tidak ada percakapan berarti di antara kami. Ia tidak mengatakan ke mana tujuannya. Hanya mengarahkan supir dengan arahan 'belok kanan', 'belok kiri', dan 'lurus'. Taxi berhenti di sebuah rumah yang besar tetapi sederhana. Mingyu Oppa membayar taxi tersebut dan langsung mengajakku keluar.

"O-oppa... Kita ngapain ke sini?" Aku mengikutinya memasuki pagar rumah itu dan hanya berdiri diam di depan gerbang.

"Kamu jangan mikir yang ngga-ngga!" Ia menepuk kepalaku, duh kasar banget sih!

"Hm... Mian, mian. Aku ingin mengambil motorku. Kita akan jalan-jalan. Tenang saja aku sudah memberitahu eomma kamu kalau aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang." Ia mengelus bagian kepala yang tadi ditepuknya.

"Tunggu disini ya." Dia berlalu ke dalam rumahnya. Aku menunggunya sekitar lima belas menit di malam yang dingin ini. Dia ini, tega sekali sih sama perempuan. Kalau aku diapa-apakan gimana?

"Ngapain cemberut gitu," suaranya menyentakkanku. Dia sudah berganti baju, seperti Mingyu Oppa yang biasa aku lihat. Memakai kaos dan celana jeans sederhana. Dia melirikku bingung dan tersenyum. Ini cowo kenapa sih?

"Udah, lupakan dulu segala hal yang tadi terjadi. Mari kita nikmati indahnya malam hari, kamu jarang keluar rumah saat malam kan?" Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, dia memberikanku helm dan sebuah jaket. "Pakai saja, kalau alergi kamu kumat aku ribet." Aku menaikkan alisku, darimana dia tau kalau aku punya alergi dingin?

Ini cowo kenapa jago sekali membuatku bertanya-tanya.

"Eomma kamu kasih tahu aku, ayo naik." Sahutnya seolah-olah dapat membaca pikiranku. Ah yasudah lah.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanyaku sambil menaiki motornya, dia bersiap-siap menjalankan motornya dan langsung tancap gas.

"Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu. Perjalanannya akan agak lama, kalau kamu mau tidur tidak apa-apa."

* * *

Kami pun memulai perjalanan ini. Aku sangat menikmatinya, Mingyu Oppa membuatku dapat dengan nyaman merasakan angin di malam hari. Aku merasa sangat mengantuk, tetapi aku tidak terbiasa tidur saat perjalanan, apalagi perjalanan kendaraan roda dua. Tetapi diriku tak kuasa menahan rasa kantuk, angin seolah-olah menina-bobokan aku. Akhirnya kupererat pelukanku padanya dan aku menyadarkan kepalaku di punggungnya. Nyamannya.

"Hoi, bangun." Seseorang menepuk telapak tanganku, loh aku sedang apa? Ah, baru kusadari sedari tadi aku tertidur dan memeluk Mingyu Op–

Ya Tuhan. Aku. Memeluk. Dia. Erat.

Apa yang aku lakukan...

"Wonwoo, bisa kamu lepaskan pelukannya?" Dia bertanya sambil terkekeh, aku langsung panik dan melepaskan tanganku sembari melompat turun dari motor. Kutangkupkan kedua tanganku di pipi dan berjalan menjauhinya dengan cepat. Argh, memalukan sekali.

Ku alihkan tatapanku ke daerah di hadapanku. Sebuah lapangan sepak bola yang luas sekali. Ya Tuhan! Rasanya ingin sekali aku berlari-larian dan berteriak kencang. Melepas seluruh beban di pundakku. Merasa seperti terbang bebas tertiup angin.

"Indah ya?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Mingyu Oppa. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Sudah dua tahun lebih aku tidak bertemu dengan dia, tak nampak perubahan berarti pada dirinya. Tetap mempesona dan memancarkan aura seperti magnet.

"Iya, sangat indah," lirihku.

Dia terkekeh, lalu tersenyum ramah seperti biasa. Sepertinya rasa kesalnya yang tadi ada sudah hilang.

"Apa yang indah? Lapangannya atau Aku?" Dia berjalan meninggalkanku, sepertinya menuju sebuah ayunan yang ada di pojok lapangan.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan berjalan dalam diam mengikutinya. Aku sangat menyukai keheningan seperti ini. Sangat damai.

"Boleh oppa bercerita?"

"Cerita? Tentang apa?" Kataku sambil mendudukkan diri di ayunan sampingnya.

"Perjodohan kita," aku terdiam mendengarnya. Aku memejamkan mataku dan menganggukkan kepalaku pelan.

"Waktu itu, Aku baru saja pulang bekerja ketika Eommonim dan Abeoji membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat serius. Tentang aku yang sampai sekarang belum menikah sedangkan usiaku sebentar lagi sudah genap dua puluh tujuh tahun."

Apa? Dia sepuluh tahun lebih tua dariku? Aku sangat terkejut mengetahui fakta itu tetapi aku mendiamkan saja. Menyuruhnya melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Eommonim sangat menginginkan aku menikah karena suatu alasan. Dia bahkan sudah menyiapkan calonnya." Dia menjeda perkataannya, aku menatapnya dan menunjukkan jari telunjukku ke diriku sendiri. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda Ia mengiyakan bahwa calonnya adalah aku.

"Aku gerah mendengar omongannya setiap hari. Akhirnya aku menyetujui permintaannya, yaitu aku harus menikah. Tetapi aku mengajukan syarat, aku akan mencari dan memilih calonku sendiri. Dia memberikanku jangka waktu satu bulan. Apabila dalam satu bulan aku belum menemukan calon yang seperti dirimu aku harus memilih, berhenti mengajar dan melanjutkan perusahaan ayahku, atau menerima kamu sebagai calonku."

"Lalu? Oppa gagal menemukannya?" Tanyaku.

"Hmm.."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti melanjutkan karena aku sudah paham kelanjutannya. Aku berpikir cukup lama sampai akhirnya berkata,

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Mari kita bekerja sama dengan baik selama perjodohan ini."

"Kamu menerima perjodohan ini?" Dia membolakan matanya.

"Ck, jangan terlalu percaya diri. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus menerima atau tidak. Eommaku bukan orang kolot yang memaksakan kehendaknya kepadaku. Selama ini aku sering bertentangan dengannya tetapi dia selalu mengizinkanku untuk memilih jalanku sendiri, selama hal tersebut baik dan membuatku bahagia. Apalagi dengan pikiran menjodohkanku hahaha. Itu sangat kolot. Aku yakin ada alasan yang logis kenapa eommaku menjodohkanku. Aku akan bertanya padanya dulu."

Mingyu Oppa terdiam mendengar kata-kataku. Dia sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tidak dapat menyampaikannya.

"Lagipula, dua minggu lagi aku sudah harus ujian kelulusan. Info perjodohan yang mendadak saja sudah membuat kepalaku ingin pecah. Biarkan aku fokus dulu ujian baru aku memikirkan langkah selanjutnya, apa yang akan aku pilih. Aku menghargai pilihan Oppa menerima perjodohan ini untuk menyelamatkan pekerjaan yang Oppa cintai, maka hargailah pilihan aku."

Aku turun dari ayunan dan berjalan menuju motornya. Dia masih saja terdiam di posisinya. Halah, peduli apa. Yang aku pikirkan aku hanya ingin pulang dan tidur dengan tenang di kasurku yang empuk.

"Oppa, antar aku pulang."

 **Cut!**

Andromeda Time!

[1] QnA:

\- _Lanjut yaaa._ Sudaaah! (send virtual love)

\- _ini End?_ WKWKWK ngga kok. Aku emang lebih prefer pake 'kkeut' daripada TBC etc. Btw sudah ku ganti jadi 'cut' Mianhae XD

\- _Pairnya gak nge crack?_ Pairnya ada Meanie, Soonhoon, Seunghan, dan Verkwan. Itu nggak crack kan?

\- _Mingyu lebih tua?_ Iya dong buahahaha (10 tahun). Tapi tenaaaang, aku nggak akan bikin Mingyu terlalu mendewasa, aku hanya ingin memperbaiki image dia lol. Aku juga tetap mempertahankan sifat asli Wonwoo yang dingin, jadi gak timpang~

\- _Apa yang di pikirin eommanya Wonwoo?_ Apa hayooooo, haha. Sudah di jawab di chapter ini ya!

\- _Cast Gsnya dikasih tau biar ngga bingung._ Sudah di tulis di atas yaaa~ Makasih sarannya!

[2] **Thank you reviewers (** ** _chanbaekhyeon, tfiy, DevilPrince, darkamome, Neulra, xingliexia, svtbae, Karina, Me)._** **Dan buat yang udah ngefollow dan fav cerita ini. U guys Jjang!**

[3] **Ada tokoh tambahan di chapter depan** , untuk di pairingkan dengan Wonwoo. Aku dilema antara **Dokyeom/Jun**. Karakter tokoh tersebut ceria dan agak nempel-nempel manja ke Wonwoo. Menurut kalian siapa? **Vote di kolom review/pm ya**! Vote terbanyak yang akan di ambil~~

[4] Btw (buat yang ga suka) maafya ku pakai KaiStal. (Sebenernya aku juga sebel sm mereka huhu). Tapi sumpah Mingyu sama Kai auranya mirip banget-_-

[5] Review, Review, Review!


	3. Chapter 2

**Cast** : Meanie (Main)

(3)Another OTP in SVT

Jeon's Family, Seokmin

 **Chaptered** (2)

 **Uke!GS [Wonwoo, Jeonghan, Woozi, Seungkwan], OOC, Bad EYD, WATCH OUT TYPO**

 **Cast belong to their family, Ent, fans. Storyline is mine**

Happy Reading :3

Si **Jak**!

Eommaku bekerja sebagai seorang reporter olahraga untuk suatu percetakan. Hari ini beliau akan meliput kegiatan Olimpiade di provinsi tempatku tinggal, kebetulan sekali stadion tempatnya meliput nanti dekat dengan rumah. Karena aku dan Jungkook sedang libur dan tidak memiliki kegiatan kami pun ikut. Lumayan, tiket gratis.

"Eomma mau ke sana dulu ya," eomma menunjuk sebuah spot yang ramai dengan kamera dan banyak orang. Kumpulan para pemburu berita. "Kamu jagain Jungkook, sekalian nonton. Kalau ada apa-apa telepon saja."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan menarik tangan adikku. Mencari bangku kosong untuk menonton, kalau tidak salah yang akan dilangsungkan adalah kompetisi cabang olahraga estafet.

' _Baiklah permisa, selamat datang di acara Olimpiade 2009, untuk kompetisi cabang olahraga Estafet. Pada kesempatan hari ini saya Ahn Rye Na akan memandu kegiatan ini dimulai dari awal perlombaan hingga akhir acara. Untuk acara pembuka mari lah kita berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk sambutan dari Menteri Pemuda dan Olahraga, Tuan Kim Goo Nam'_

Setelah sambutan tadi acara terus berjalan, aku hanya fokus menjaga adikku. Adikku sudah tertidur saat perlombaan akan dimulai. Keramaian disini tidak menghalanginya untuk terlelap, maklum sedang sakit. Akhirnya aku dapat menikmati perlombaan dengan santai.

 _Duarr_

Suara pistol tanda perlombaan dimulai baru saja ditembakkan. Aku sangat menikmati kegiatanku ini, padahal biasanya saja aku malas sekali menonton apa yang selama ini eommaku liput. Baru pertama kali dalam hidupku aku melihat perlombaan estafet yang ternyata sangat seru sekaligus membuat gemas.

Aku berteriak kencang menyemangati salah satu tim yang mengenakan kaus berwarna biru seterang langit. Ayunan kaki mereka sangat lincah dan cepat. Membuat yang melihat seolah-olah di ajak untuk berlari dan terbang ke langit bersamanya. Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari mereka, binar kagum nampak jelas terbayang dimataku. Sampai suatu hal menyentakkanku.

"Noona, Jungkook mau pipis." Bisik adikku pelan. Aku menghela nafas, akhirnya aku bangun dan mengajak adikku untuk ke kamar mandi.

* * *

"Gimana tadi lombanya? Seru?" Tanya eommaku tepat saat kita baru sampai di rumah.

"Lumayan lah. Tapi tadi Jungkook kebelet. Jadi aku tidak tahu siapa pemenangnya." Aku mendengus dan adikku hanya tersenyum manja. Eommaku tertawa mendengar omonganku.

"Oh iya, Eomma. Wonwoo mau latihan estafet."

Tawa eommaku semakin kencang dan adikku hanya melongo menatapku.

"Kenapa?" Aku menaikkan alisku.

"Kamu yakin?"

"Iya. Wonwoo senang melihat cara mereka berlari."

"Hm, iya iya. Nanti eomma akan coba tanya ke teman eomma. Kamu mau latihan di stadion tadi?"

"Wah, boleh tuh. Kayaknya seru."

"Tapi kalau kamu malas latihan duit jajanmu eomma tarik ya seminggu." Sekarang adikku tertawa, ah eommaku ini. Mengerti sekali kalau anaknya sangat pemalas haha.

"Iya-iya. Wonwoo serius kali ini," ujarku.

* * *

Seminggu setelah aku mengutarakan keinginanku untuk mengikuti latihan estafet eommaku mendapat informasi lengkap tentang sistem latihan di stadion. Kami hari ini akan survey langsung sekaligus mencari perlengkapan untuk estafet.

"Selamat datang. Wah, Nyonya Jeon. Kebetulan sekali hari ini sedang ada latihan rutin. Mari silahkan ikut saya." Ahjussi yang bernama Yongguk itu mengantar kami ke lapangan. Menurut cerita eommaku, beliau adalah pengelola stadion sekaligus mengurusi latihan estafet ini.

"Nama adik siapa?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Jeon Wonwoo, panggil saja Wonwoo," ujarku sambil tersenyum garing.

"Panggil saya 'Oppa' ya? Jangan 'Ahjussi' haha, nanti saya terlihat lebih tua." Aku menganggukkan kepala. Eomma hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar perkataannya.

"Biasanya di sini latihannya di bagi per tim. Setiap tim memiliki satu kakak pembimbing. Untuk mengetahui siapa kakak pembimbing kamu, kamu akan di tes untuk berlari. Kami tidak akan melihat seberapa jauh kamu berlari, tapi teknik kamu. Nanti teman-teman satu tim kamu adalah pelari yang teknik berlarinya sama denganmu." Jelasnya, aku bingung. _Memangnya gaya lari orang beda-beda ya?_

"Haha, nanti saat latihan kamu akan mengerti perbedaannya. Setiap perbedaan teknik memiliki kekurangan masing-masing dan posisi mereka pasti selalu di tempat yang sama di setiap latihan gabungan." Aku hanya mangut-mangut. Cukup mengerti penjelasan.

"Apa Wonwoo siap di tes hari ini?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Hah, kenapa sekarang? Pakaian saya saja bukan pakaian santai apalagi pakaian lari." Aku terkejut.

"Justru itu, supaya kami bisa melihat _natural-strength_ kamu. Nanti kamu akan di tes saat latihan selesai. Nah, sekarang silahkan menikmati kegiatan mengamati latihan dan pelajari pelan-pelan." Dia menepuk pundakku dan meninggalkanku sendiri di bangku ini.

Aku mengamati kegiatan latihan dengan serius. Kaki mereka tegap-tegap sekali. Ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah kakiku, kecil banget.

"Hai!" Sapa seseorang. Ku lihat dirinya, pasti salah satu pelari disini. Ku teliti dari atas hingga bawah. Ewh, tipikal cowo _flirty._

"Aku Seokmin, pelari tim ayam. Kamu anak baru ya?" _Hah? Apa? Tim ayam?_

Aku terkekeh kecil, kok nama timnya lucu sekali. Dia yang menyadari perubahan ekspresiku langsung gelapan dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Nama timnya itu disesuaikan dengan teknik kita berlari, dan di sini diibaratkan dengan hewan. Nanti pasti saat kamu selesai tes akan di jelaskan mengenai pembagiannya haha."

Aku tersenyum, dia baik juga ternyata. Ku ulurkan tanganku dan berkata, "namaku Jeon Wonwoo, panggil saja Wonwoo."

"Ah, oke. Aku panggil kamu Wonlu saja ya? Panggilan kesayangan khusus buat kamu." Aku terbahak, apa-apaan dia ini.

"Seokmin! Jangan godain anak baru mulu! Latihan!" Teriak salah satu pelari, Ia pun berlari menuju lapangan sambil mengedipkan matanya genit ke arah ku. Aku menghiraukan kegenitan dia dan kembali fokus menonton.

Sudah 45 menit ku habiskan untuk menonton, sepertinya mereka semua sudah selesai latihan. Ku hampiri mereka dan tersenyum kecil.

"Anak baru ya?" Tanya seorang perempuan. Aku menganggukkan kepala.

"Mau di tes sekarang?"

"Boleh, tapi pakaianku...?"

"Tidak apa apa. Toh kamu bukan pakai celana jeans kan?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala dan bersiap, Seokmin melepas sepatunya dan memberikan kepadaku.

"Pakai sepatuku. Kalau pake flat shoes bisa lecet."

"Cie Seokmin.. Cie," koor mereka kompak. Aku tertawa geli, sepertinya akan mudah bagiku untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan mereka. Mereka semua sangat ramah.

Aku bersiap di lapangan. Untung saja aku suka senam kecil-kecilan di rumah. Jadi badanku tidak terlalu kaku. Orang-orang di pinggir menatapku dengan fokus, duh jadi ngeri.

"Wonlu, semangat! Wonlu, semangat!" Teriak Seokmin dengan kencang, mengurangi sedikit ketakutanku.

"Bersedia," aku melakukan ancang-ancang seperti yang kulihat tadi.

"Siap," duh deg-degan.

"Mulai," aku langsung berlari seperti kata Yongguk Oppa tadi, memperhatikan teknik dibandingkan jarak. Ku kontrol diriku agar kecepatanku stabil dan terus berlari.

Sayangnya di tengah perjalanan aku rasakan kakiku sedikit oleng. Daaan..

 _Bruk._

Aku terjatuh, duh ngilu banget. Kurasakan ada yang mengalir dari lututku. Pasti luka.

Orang-orang berlari menghampiriku. Mereka terlihat panik melihat darah yang mengalir. Sebagian langsung menggotong tubuhku ke pinggir dan yang lain mencari kotak P3K.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Seokmin, aku hanya menyengir. Memang sakit tapi ini wajar, aku yakin ini merupakan awal yang baik untuk menjadi seorang pelari.

Beberapa orang mengobati lukaku dan ada yang mengompres lenganku karena ada memar. Aku terharu melihat kekhawatiran mereka, padahal masih anak baru.

"Anak-anak, kalian pulang saja duluan. Biar dia kami yang urus sekalian membicarakan pembagian tim untuknya." Kata Yongguk Oppa. Dia terlihat berjalan dari arah tempat duduk penonton. Sepertinya dia ikut mengamatiku.

Lukaku sudah selesai di urus, kulihat ada empat orang yang berdiri. Sepertinya mereka kakak pembimbing yang dibicarakan oleh Yongguk Oppa? Kira-kira aku di bimbing oleh siapa ya?

"Bagaimana Woo?" Tanyanya.

"Lumayan sakit. Tetapi ya wajarlah haha." Aku tersenyum.

"Lari kamu bagus, Wonwoo-ya. Lincah sekali, dan lebar langkah kaki kamu pas. Sayang kaki kamu terlalu kecil. Untuk menjadi pelari estafet mungkin latihan kamu nanti akan lebih berat di banding yang lainnya. Supaya keseimbangan kamu bagus." Ujarnya.

"Jadi, Oppa. Dia akan di bimbing oleh siapa?" Tanya seorang perempuan yang cukup cantik, aku meragukan kalau dia adalah pelari haha.

"Eum... Mingyu. Dia akan cocok masuk ke timnya Mingyu." Jawab Yongguk Oppa setelah lama terdiam.

"Kenapa gak di aku aja?" tanya perempuan itu lagi.

"Memang dia lincah, tapi lebih baik dia di taruh di timnya Mingyu. Dia punya potensi, hanya perlu di latih dengan keras." Aku merasa takut sendiri mendengarnya.

"Nah, Wonwoo. Sekarang kamu perkenalkan diri kamu ke mereka semua. Mereka semua adalah kakak pembimbing disini. Setelah itu kamu akan berbicara dengan Mingyu. Oppa pergi dulu." Yongguk Oppa mengusak rambutku dengan lembut. _Andai saja ayahku seperti dia._

"Hai, eum.. aku Jeon Wonwoo. Biasa di panggil Wonwoo, hehe. Mohon bantuannya." Aku menundukkan kepalaku, merasa canggung.

"Kamu mungil banget, sih. Aku gemes deh. Kenalin aku Nana, terus ini Mark, Youngjae, sama yang pake baju biru itu Mingyu. Dia yang bakal jadi pembimbing kamu." Ujar Eonni yang cantik tadi sambil merangkulku.

"Kamu kelas berapa?" Tanya Youngjae Oppa padaku.

"Aku baru lulus SD." Jawabku jujur.

"Gile, pantes aja masih mungil begini. Udah, Gyu. Sana lo ajak ngobrol, kita pada balik dulu. Ayo!" Mark Oppa mengajak yang lainnya untuk meninggalkanku dan Mingyu Oppa. Aku mengerjapkan mataku bingung. Aku harus bicara apa.

Melihat kecanggunganku, Mingyu Oppa membuka topik.

"Hai, saya Mingyu. Tim kamu adalah tim elang, haha sebenarnya saya agak ragu kenapa kamu dimasukkan ke tim ini. Tim ini keras, menuntut stamina tubuh yang tinggi. Dalam lari estafet kita akan menjadi pelari terakhir. Kamu tahu kan resiko pelari terakhir?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala. Jelas saja aku paham, kalau timmu tertinggal jauh kamu harus berusaha untuk mengejar. Tanggung jawab pelari terakhir sangatlah tinggi.

"Awalnya aku pikir kamu akan masuk tim Nana, tim ayam. Berisi orang-orang lincah dan kecepatan lari yang tinggi. Mereka menjadi pelari di tempat ketiga. Dan rata-rata tim Nana berisi perempuan dan orang kurus seperti kamu."

"Kalau Youngjae dan Mark Oppa membimbing tim apa?"

"Youngjae itu tim ikan, pelari kedua. Yang lebih condong ke arah kesempurnaan teknik berlari. Mark tim sapi, pelari pertama. Pemula untuk estafet, dengan kata lain _starter_ nya. Tugas mereka juga sebagai penyemangat untuk tim yang lainnya."

Aku menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti, pantas saja di timkan. Ternyata ada juga ya sistem seperti itu.

"Lalu, apa aku akan digilir latihannya oleh setiap pembimbing?"

"Pasti, tapi kamu akan lebih rutin dilatih olehku. Pertemuan kita setiap Kamis dan Minggu setiap pekan. Lalu latihan gabungan di hari Jumat dan Sabtu pada pekan akhir bulan, pada hari Sabtunya kamu akan dilatih oleh pembimbing lain. Untuk membenahi kekurangan kamu di hal tertentu."

Aku sangat semangat mendengarnya. Sepertinya seru sekali. Ah tak sabar untuk latihan pertamaku.

"Oh iya, Oppa? Apa ada privat?"

"Iya, memang kau ingin privat?"

"Pasti. Seperti kata Yongguk Oppa aku harus dilatih dengan keras, kan? Kekuranganku banyak sekali sepertinya haha."

"Haha, tidak banyak kok. Tetapi stamina kamu memang kurang. Sepertinya di antara semua murid baru kamu akan menjadi tantangan berat buat saya, haha." Ujarnya.

Aku tertawa lepas, "mohon bantuannya, Oppa."

* * *

Sudah genap tiga tahun aku mengikuti kegiatan latihan estafet ini. Tidak ada perubahan yang nampak pada badanku, tetap mungil dan kurus. Tapi aku sudah kuat untuk berlari dan keseimbanganku sudah baik. Bulan depan akan ada kegiatan Olimpiade tahunan dan syukurnya aku sudah diperbolehkan untuk turun ke lapangan tahun ini. Aku sangat gembira mengetahui hal itu, aku terus berlatih dengan keras. Tak jarang bentakan dan kritikan ku terima dari para pembimbing tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah selama aku diperbolehkan mengikuti lomba.

Hari ini latihan gabungan terakhir sebelum Olimpiade dilaksanakan. Masing-masing dari kami akan di review oleh kakak pembimbing untuk bekal sebelum perlombaan.

' _Wonwoo, perhatikan langkah kamu dan kestabilannya."_ Teriak Nana Eonni.

' _WONWOO BAHU KAMU JANGAN DI BUNGKUKKAN.'_ Kak Youngjae berteriak lebih kencang dari Nana Eonni, maklum kritikus teknik. Sangat perfeksionis

' _Wonwoo, senyum dikit dong mana semangatnya.'_ Dasar tim hore-hore.

' _Wonlu, Wonwoo sayangku semangaaaaaat.'_ Seokmin memulai kegenitannya yang mengundang tawa, aku heran dia itu memang becanda apa betul-betul sayang? Haha.

"WONWOO FOKUS JANGAN KETAWA SENDIRI!" Teriak Mingyu Oppa. Ya ampun, dia kalau sudah di lapangan sangat galak.

Ku hentikan pacuanku, aku sudah mencapai titik finish.

"1 menit 58 detik, sudah baik. Lain kali hiraukan teriakkan orang-orang, pasti kau bisa menempuhnya lebih cepat." Kata Mingyu Oppa, aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Memang biasanya aku lebih cepat, aku jadi menyesal.

"Yap. Anak-anak, latihan hari ini sudah cukup. Besok kalian bisa beristirahat di rumah dan lusa kumpul di sini pukul 06:30. Paham?" Kata Yongguk Oppa.

"Paham, Songsaenim!" Jawab kami kompak.

* * *

Hari ini adalah H-1 sebelum lomba. Kami disuruh berkumpul karena kami harus pergi ke luar provinsi untuk mengikuti kegiatan Olimpiade ini, kami berjalan menuju provinsi tersebut menggunakan bis. Perjalanan ini sangat menyenangkan dan seru. Kami menyanyi bersama, foto-foto, dan menari menghebohkan bis. Kurang lebih 9 jam kami habiskan untuk perjalanan sebelum akhirnya sampai ke tujuan.

"Wah, hotelnya keren bangeeeet." Dahyun, salah satu temanku menjerit kagum. Kami langsung menuju kamar kami untuk beristirahat.

"Wonlu.." Panggil Seokmin di tengah jalan.

"Ada apa?"

"Naik tangga yuk. Jangan naik lift." Katanya. Aku bingung. "Biar kita menghabiskan waktu berdua lebih lama hehe," lanjutnya.

"Ah baiklah," kataku. "Oppa, Eonni, semuanya, ada yang mau naik tangga juga bareng kami?"

Mereka menolehkan kepala mereka dan semuanya meng-iyakan. _Malang sekali kamu, Seokmin,_ pikirku.

.

Kami pun menaiki tangga bersama-sama. Sepanjang jalan aku berbincang dengan Nana Eonni. Dia menanyakanku banyak hal perihal Seokmin. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengannya.

Aku yang malas mendengarnya pun mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Mempercepat langkahku menuju Mark Oppa, lebih baik jalan bersamanya, aku bisa mendapat masukan penting mengenai perlombaan nanti.

Youngjae dan Mark Oppa asyik berjoget-joget di depan, ya begitulah mereka. Saat di lapangan dan luar lapangan sangat berbeda.

"Jadi tangannya harus dibuka lagi, Mark. Kasih tenaga coba."

"Kayak gini?"

 _Plak_

 _Brukk_

Pipiku terkena siku Kak Mark, aku langsung terjatuh dan terguling di tangga ini. Semua ini terasa sangat cepat bagiku. Rasa sakit seketika memelukku dengan erat. Sakit sekali, ya Tuhan. Badanku rasanya remuk sekali terbentur sudut tangga. Aku hanya bisa menangis di bawah. Mereka yang sebagian besar sudah di atas langsung berlari turun dan menghampiriku.

"Ya, ampun. Jeon Wonwoo!"

"Kamu gapapa kan?"

"Woo-ya, lo masih sadar kan? Ga pingsan kan?"

Dan kata-kata lain terdengar di telingaku. Di tengah kesadaranku yang minim masih dapat ku lihat Mark Oppa berucap _maaf_ tanpa suara dan Mingyu Oppa membopongku.

* * *

"Udah sadar?" Suara lembut seseorang memasuki gendang telingaku. Ku lihat Mingyu Oppa duduk di kasurku. Dia menjagaku ternyata.

Aku ingin bangun untuk mengambil handphone dan menghubungi eommaku. Ku gerakkan badanku.

"ARGH!.. Hiks sakit banget.." Aku menjerit dan langsung menangis kencang, kakiku sakit sekali. Ku sibak selimutku dan kudapati kakiku di balut perban tebal. Aku menatap Mingyu Oppa, menuntut penjelasan.

"Hm, gimana ya... Kaki kamu... uratnya ke geser," lirihnya.

"Jadi.. Aku gabisa –hiks.. ikut lomba?" Aku masih menangis, sedih sekali rasanya mengetahui fakta tersebut.

"Resikonya tinggi, bisa-bisa uratmu putus. Dan kamu harus operasi." Ujarnya. Aku menatapnya nanar.

 _Ceklek_

"Woo.." Kulihat Mark Oppa berdiri di depan pintu. Perubahan ekspresi Mingyu Oppa terlihat jelas. Dia marah sekali nampaknya.

"Maaf ya..." Lanjut Mark Oppa menghiraukan tatapan Mingyu Oppa, dia menghampiriku dan memelukku. Aku menangis cukup lama di pelukannya. Aku kesal tetapi mau bagaimana.

"Gwenchana, Oppa. Aku sehat kok. Jangan minta maaf." Aku memaksakan senyumanku. Ia ternyata ikut menangis.

"Hahaha, jangan menangis, Oppa." Aku tersenyum mengejeknya.

"Sedih gila gue. Ini tuh salah gue, Woo. Urat lo ke geser, sakit kan pasti? Jangan bohong."

"Iya, rasanya sakit sekali. Tapi akan tambah sakit kalau aku lihat kalian sedih begini. Tolong semangati aku, agar rasa sakitnya berkurang." Aku tersenyum, berusaha tegar.

"Hmmm.. Mingyu Oppa, aku ingin menghubungi eomma. Bisa tolong ambilkan ponselku?" Tanyaku pada Mingyu Oppa, dia langsung memberikan ponselku yang entah bagaimana bisa berada di kantung celananya.

Aku menelpon eommaku sambil menangis, aku menceritakan semuanya kepada eommaku. Menghiraukan tatapan dua pria yang sedang menungguiku. Eommaku menyemangatiku dan berkata bahwa aku pasti bisa. Ku bulatkan tekadku setelah menutup telpon dari eommaku.

"Oppa, aku tetap mau ikut lomba," aku tersenyum ceria.

"Kamu yakin?!" Koor mereka bersamaan.

"Iya, aku akan mengambil resiko tertinggi!"

* * *

Hari perlombaan pun dimulai. Seluruh orang memarahiku saat aku mengambil keputusan itu. Tetapi Mingyu Oppa tetap tersenyum dan menyemangatiku. Akhirnya setelah aku memberi pengertian mereka mengizinkanku untuk tetap berlari di lomba. Bahkan membantuku untuk meredam rasa sakit agar setidaknya dapat berlari.

"Nih, seragam untukmu." Kata Mingyu Oppa padaku. Dia memberikan seragam berwarna biru, persis seperti yang kulihat di lapangan waktu itu. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Haha, ini lah seragam kami. Alasan kamu menjadi atlit estafet adalah tim kami yang kamu lihat waktu itu." Pantas saja saat aku menceritakan alasanku memilih menjadi atlet estafet, mereka senang sekali dan langsung memelukku.

Aku bergegas mengganti pakaianku dan sepatuku. Untung saja rasa sakitnya cukup teredam dan panitia tidak mengetahui bahwa aku cidera.

"Semangat ya, Won-ie." Ujar Mingyu Oppa. Ia mengelus rambutku pelan.

"Iya, Doakan ya!"

Aku berjalan menuju lapangan. Bersiap di posisiku, pelari terakhir. Melewati teman-teman satu timku yang memandangku dengan kecemasan.

"Wonlu~~ gimana kaki kamu?" Tanya Seokmin saat aku melewatinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Jangan menatapku seperti itu, tersenyumlah. Agar rasa sakitnya berkurang." Aku terus mengucapkan kalimat yang sama kepada setiap orang yang memandangku penuh iba seolah-olah itu adalah mantra.

Aku langsung berjalan lagi, menghiraukannya. Kalau aku tanggapi bisa saja menangis karena sakit. Sepanjang menunggu dimulai aku terus berdoa di dalam hati. Agar semuanya berjalan lancar dan tidak ada masalah nanti.

" _BERSEDIA_!"

" _SIAP_!"

 _DOR_

Aku terus bersiaga dan mengamati jalannya lomba, Rin memacu dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, lalu ia memberikan tongkatnya kepada Minhyuk. Minhyuk mendapat masalah saat di tengah perjalanan, Ia disikut oleh pelari lain. Hal ini mengakibatkan tim kami cukup tertinggal. Saat Minhyuk memberikan tongkatnya kepada Seokmin dan Seokmin langsung berlari dengan sangaaaaat cepat. Ia sudah berjanji untuk menolong agar aku tidak perlu berlari dengan sangat cepat. Dan,

 _Pluk._

Tongkat sudah berada di tanganku, aku langsung berlari dengan kecepatan maksimalku. Aku memejamkan mata agar rasa sakitku berkurang.

"WONWOO SEMANGAT!" Suara-suara seperti itu memasuki gendang telingaku. Ku percepat langkah kakiku dan tak lama ku dengar teriakkan para penonton ikut menyemangatiku.

"DAN PEMENANGNYA ADALAH!

.

.

.

TIM BIRU!"

Ku buka mataku dan ternyata, aku berhasil melewati garis finish! Pelari lain jauh tertinggal di belakangku.

 _Nyut_

Rasa sakit langsung menyerang kakiku, aku pun ambruk dan tak bisa berdiri lagi. _Apakah aku akan lumpuh?_

* * *

"Permisi.." suara terdengar di depan gerbang rumahku. Ternyata teman-teman dari tim lariku datang semua.

"Hai, ayo masuk." Ujarku dari kursi roda.

Mereka semua masuk, eommaku datang dari dapur membawa minuman dan makanan untuk mereka.

"Wonwoo! Kok kamu habis lomba malah menghilang sih? Kita semua panik tau," ujar Kak Youngjae, "apalagi si Mark." Kulihat Mark Oppa, Ia terus menundukkan pandangannya dari semua orang.

Aku tersenyum, "aku operasi, Oppa."

"APA?!" Koor mereka serempak minus Mingyu Oppa dan Mark Oppa.

"Yup, sepulang dari sana aku langsung operasi. Aku sudah mendiskusikan hal ini dengan eommaku dari hari di mana aku jatuh. Eommaku bilang dia mengizinkanku untuk ikut lomba. Ya sudah aku ikut saja." Ujarku girang.

"Lo kok begitu sih... Kan kita gabisa ngejenguk kan." Mark Oppa akhirnya berbicara, ucapannya diangguki oleh yang lain.

"Aku tuh kesel liat muka menyedihkan kalian. Tau gak sih selama lomba tuh aku di tatap kayak gitu yang ada tambah sakit. Makanya aku rahasiakan, biar cepet sembuh."

Mereka nampaknya mengerti dan mengangguk paham.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong hari ini aku farewell ya?"

"Farewell itu apa?" Tanya Seokmin.

"Perpisahan. Kata dokter aku tidak bisa lari lagi setelah aku memaksakan diriku kemarin. Jadi yang kemaren adalah lomba pertamaku sekaligus yang terakhir."

Seokmin menyemburkan minumannya. Seluruh pandangan langsung teralih padaku.

"Ya, mau gimana haha." Ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan," usul Kak Mark. Seluruhnya menatap dia bingung.

"Ya, untuk pesta perpisahan. Sekaligus permintaan maafku pada Wonwoo."

"Lets Go!" Seruku.

 **Cut!**

Andromeda Time

[1] QnA

Hasil vote, **DK: IIII/ Jun: II**.Yang dipakai adalah Kuda Oppa! Sebenarnya adegan dia tidak banyak, cuman disini dan 2/3 chap lagi. Tapi makasih ya vote-nya! Aku jadi semangat ngerjainnya~

 _Update lagi yaa_. Sudaaaah!

 _Banyakin meanie momen_. Ditunggu saja yaaa, ini masih flashback pertemuan pertama mereka~~

 _Mingyu suka sama Wonwoo ga?_ Hmmmmmm gimana yaaaaaa.. Wkwkwk, ikutin terus aja. Semua akan terjawab di chapter2 selanjutnya~

[2] **Thank you reviewers (** _ **svtbae, tfiy , chanbaekhyeon, Me, Guest, Beanienim, kimxjeon, mingyu).**_ **Dan buat yang udah ngefollow dan fav cerita ini. Muncullah kalian wahai ikan badut!**

[3] Buat yg sistem tim lari estafet begitu... Itu hanya imajinasi aku aja -_-v

[4] Maaf agak lama updatenya.. Aku habis bertapa meratapi kehidupanku (?) Wkwkwk ngga. Jadi tuuuh.. aku kan ikut ujian masuk sekolah tinggi, alhamdulillah tahap kedua kemarin lolos, makanya aku langsung fokus belajar buat tahap terakhir. Alhamdulillah sudah dilalui tadi pagi, doakan lolos yaa! (malah curhat wkwk)

[5] Review, Review, Review!


	4. Chapter 3

**Cast** : Meanie (Main)

(3)Another OTP in SVT

Jeon's Family

 **Chaptered** (3)

 **Uke!GS [Wonwoo, Jeonghan, Woozi, Seungkwan], OOC, Bad EYD, WATCH OUT TYPO**

 **Cast belong to their family, Ent, fans. Storyline is mine**

Happy Reading :3

Si **Jak**!

Aku terbangun telat hari ini. Semalaman aku sibuk memutar ulang pertemuan pertamaku dengannya. Untung saja hari ini libur. Aku tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun selain tidur. Dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak turun, bentuk aksi merajukku terhadap eommaku.

"Chagi," tuhkan baru saja dibilang.

"Kamu sudah bangun kan?"

Aku terdiam, lama sekali.

"Turunlah kalau kamu ingin mengetahui semuanya, eomma menunggu."

Aku terdiam, berpikir apa yang harus aku lakukan. Akhirnya ku ambil pakaian dari lemariku, memutuskan untuk mandi, makan baru mendengar penjelasannya.

* * *

"Jelaskan. Sejelas-jelasnya." Aku duduk didepan eommaku dan memberikannya tatapan marah.

"Kamu ingat saat kamu di operasi?" Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Tolong dengarkan dan jangan memotong ucapan Eomma sampai selesai ya.." _cih, siapa juga yang berniat._

"Saat itu eomma tidak memiliki uang dan menggadaikan rumah ini. Ternyata setelah kamu di operasi kamu tetap harus menjalani terapi. Saat itulah eomma kebingungan. _Dari mana eomma harus dapat uang?_ Lalu eomma bercerita ke dokter yang menangani kamu. Dari awal kenapa kamu harus di operasi lalu eomma yang tak bisa membiayai terapi kamu. Dia nampak antusias dan mengajukan diri untuk membiayai kamu. Bahkan dia melunasi biaya operasi kamu juga. Tetapi, dia menawarkan pertolongan dengan imbalan yang setimpal. Ya itu menjodohkan kamu dengan anaknya. Eomma tidak tahu jika anakmu adalah mantan pelatihmu." Ujarnya.

"Kalau memang tidak ada uang untuk operasi, kenapa eomma mengizinkan kakak ikut lomba?" Aku menghela nafas.

"Awalnya eomma pikir hanya operasi, kalau itu eomma masih bisa membiayai kamu. Makanya eomma sangat terkejut saat diberitahu bahwa kamu harus terapi juga." Katanya.

"Lagipula uratmu kan memang sudah terlanjur geser, daripada kamu pulang tidak membawa hasil apa-apa. Lebih baik kamu ikut lombanya, toh memang itu kan impian kamu dari awal latihan, kan? Kalaupun kamu pulang tanpa mengikuti lomba tidak menjamin bahwa kamu tidak perlu di operasi."

"Apa eomma tidak berpikir bahwa aku bisa saja dijodohkan dengan om-om? Demi tuhan, dia itu sepuluh tahun lebih tua dariku, eomma!" Teriakku geram.

"Appa dan eomma saja berbeda tiga belas tahun." Jawabnya pelan.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI." Aku berlari ke kamarku dan membanting pintu kamarku dengan keras. Appa lagi, Appa lagi. Aku benci pria itu!

Ingatanku berputar pada kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu. Keretakan terjadi di keluarga kami secara tiba-tiba. Saat itu adikku baru saja berusia satu tahun, dan ayah terus saja memukuli dia. Menuding eommaku berselingkuh, dan mengatai adikku anak haram. Lalu mengajukan perceraian, dan pengadilan memutuskan bahwa aku diurus olehnya dan adikku diurus oleh eommaku.

 _Tepat dua bulan setelah perceraian ayah membawa seorang wanita ke rumah kami. Ia mengatakan bahwa wanita itu akan menjadi eomma tiriku. Aku yang masih berusia tujuh tahun langsung berteriak, yang aku tahu seorang eomma tiri adalah eomma yang jahat dan suka menyiksa anaknya. Aku berulang kali mencoba kabur tetapi berhasil di gagalkan oleh ayahku._

 _Suatu hari aku berusaha kabur melewati ruang kerja ayahku. Sebelum keluar aku menemukan sebuah foto, didalam foto itu terlihat ayahku mencium mesra seorang wanita. Aku melupakan tujuanku untuk kabur dan langsung mengacak satu kantor ayahku, dan yang ku temukan adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan._

 _Foto-foto ayahku dan wanita itu sangatlah banyak. Wanita yang ternyata adalah calon eomma tiriku itu. Dan dari situlah semuanya terungkap._

 _Aku menemukan sebuah foto, di foto itu tertera,_

 _08-12-2003._

 _Aku bersyukur bahwa di usiaku yang baru tujuh tahun daya nalarku sudah cepat bekerja. Eomma dan ayahku bercerai tahun 2006, adik aku lahir tahun 2005, dan perubahan sikap ayah sudah terjadi sejak aku berusia 4 tahun yang berarti tahun saat foto ini di cetak._

 _Ah! Ternyata begitu, ayahku telah berselingkuh lebih dulu dan dia sepertinya dicurigai oleh eommaku. Lalu dia menuding eommaku berselingkuh. Aku langsung menangis kencang dan keluar dari rumah itu. Tak lupa ku kantogi foto-foto tadi. Di depan pagar aku berpapasan dengan calon eomma tiriku, dia menyapaku dengan ramah yang ku balas dengan tamparan dipipinya. Kejam! Dia sangat kejam!_

"Woo..." suara seseorang menyentakkanku. Ternyata Mingyu Oppa.

"Kamu menangis?" Aku menyeka air mataku dengan cepat dan mengalihkan pembicaraan,

"Ngapain kesini?" Tanyaku ketus. "Siapa yang beri izin kamu untuk masuk?"

"Aku sudah datang daritadi, tapi kamu tidak keluar dari kamarmu. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk naik dan menghampirimu, ternyata kamu sedang menangis."

Ternyata dia tidak melupakan itu, aku menghela nafas kasar. Ku buka jendela kamarku dan aku langsung duduk disitu.

Mingyu Oppa menghampiriku dan duduk disebelahku.

"Bersedia untuk bercerita?" Tanyanya.

Lagi-lagi kuhela nafasku, "apa Oppa yakin dengan keputusan perjodohan kita?" Dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Haha, ini tidak akan mudah." Desisku.

"Maksudnya?"

"Apa kakak menyadari bahwa aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hubungan yang didasari dengan cinta?"

Dia terdiam, pasti dia mengingat bagaimana kerasnya penolakanku terhadap Seokmin selama kami satu tim dulu.

"Itu tidak akan mudah. Memang aku tidak menutup kemungkinan, aku hanya harus tau apakah Oppa mau berusaha sendiri untuk meyakinkanku atas perjodohan ini? Aku hanya ingin Oppa bersiap." Ujarku.

"Aku selama ini selalu menganggap Oppa sebagai sosok saudara lelaki. Jujur aku memilikir obsesi tinggi untuk memiliki seorang Oppa. Makanya aku tidak pernah menolak setiap perhatian yang Oppa berikan. Tapi setelah perjodohan ini pandanganku sedikit berubah. Jujur aku memiliki sedikit trauma dengan pria yang umurnya jauh di atas seorang wanita dalam sebuah hubungan. Hal itu tidak akan menjamin kelanggengan hubungan mereka." Aku berkata dengan lancar, biasanya aku selalu sulit mengutarakan hal tersebut. Bahkan aku tidak pernah menjelaskan ke eommaku.

"Apa ini semua karena eomma kamu seorang _single parent_?"

"Diam saja. Tak usah dibahas." Aku mendesis marah mendengar pertanyaannya. Apa-apaan dia? Sok mengerti tentangku. "Aku ingatkan sekali lagi bahwa semua ini tidak akan mudah."

"Hm, aku menghargai kejujuranmu, terima kasih. Dan ngomong-ngomong kamu selalu menjadi tantangan terberat buatku."

Aku memutar bola mataku dengan malas, dia masih saja berusaha becanda.

"Oppa ada perlu apa ke sini?" Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh iya. Kau sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan kan? Ayo belajar bersama. Akan aku ajari banyak hal." Dia beranjak menuju meja belajarku.

Aku berdecih, apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku ini mengambil jurusan IPA.

Aku memasang senyum palsuku, "kebetulan sekali aku ingin menanyakan tentang ini!" Aku mengambil buku latihan dan menunjukkan sebuah soal tentang rotasi dinamika.

Dia membeku, aku yang tak tahan langsung terbahak kencang.

"Oh... Kamu IPA ya?"

Aku menggetok kepalanya pelan. "Aku itu tipe ini orang yang menyukai hal sederhana yang menunjukkan bentuk perhatian. Jika jurusanku saja Oppa tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Oppa bisa menaklukanku?"

Dia tersenyum.

"Apa artinya aku mempunyai kesempatan?" lirihnya yang masih dapat kudengar tetapi ku hiraukan.

* * *

Akhirnya hari itu ku habiskan tanpa belajar. Hanya duduk diam di kamarku dan menonton film seharian suntuk. Ini sudah film ke tujuh yang kami tonton. Dia sudah tertidur sedari tadi. Fokusku tidak lagi ke film tetapi hanya kepadanya. Dia damai sekali saat tertidur. Ku elus pipinya lembut.

"Andai saja kita tidak di ikat perjodohan. Aku akan dengan mudah mengaku kalau aku tertarik padamu." Lirihku, bertepatan dengan selesainya film. Aku membereskan seluruh sampah bekas makanan kami dan berniat membangunkannya.

Ternyata dia sudah terbangun. Tampangnya jelek sekali saat baru terbangun.

"Sudah jam berapa,Woo?" Tanyanya.

"Jam setengah sembilan. Turunlah dan mari makan malam bersama."

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju lantai bawah, di ruang makan ternyata makanan sudah disiapkan oleh eommaku.

"Ah... Masih ada Nak Mingyu. Ayo mari makan bersama." Ujar eomma. Kami mendudukan diri dihadapan eomma dan adikku. Eomma menaruh nasi di piring Mingyu Oppa dan–

"Eomma, kok Wonwoo ngga dikasih," aku mendumal dengan kesal.

"Kamu tuh lucu banget sih," ujar Mingyu Oppa sambil mencubit pipiku. Ya Tuhan! Detak jantungku bertambah cepat. Duh duh semoga dia tidak menyadarinya.

"Oh iya Woo, kamu bilang sebentar lagi kamu ujian kelulusan kan?" tanya Mingyu Oppa kepadaku.

"Bukankah itu alasan Oppa menghampiriku? Cih, hanya modus saja ternyata." Desisku mencibir, ku tatap dirinya dan rasanya rahangku ingin lepas. What? Dia tersipu?

"Loh nak Mingyu? Tadi katanya kangen sama Wonwoo." Dan rahangku sepertinya benar-benar lepas. Tolong. Apa kata Eomma. Kangen?

"Tante ish.." Dia imut juga ya, innerku berkata.

"Oh iya. Kalian kok lama di atas?" Selidik Eommaku.

Aku memutar bola mataku dengan malas, Mingyu Oppa terlihat tersipu dan kikuk mendengar pertanyaan Eomma.

" _Movie marathon_ , Eomma. Plis deh." Aku mendumal kesal, Eomma terkekeh kecil.

 _Kring Kring Kring..._

 _Kring Kring Kring..._

Terdengar suara telepon rumah berbunyi, aku langsung beranjak untuk mengangkatnya.

"Annyeong, Keluarga Jeon disini.."

" _WONWOO. INI WONWOO KAN? KOK LO GAK CERITA?"_ Aku yang mendengar jeritan kencang di seberang langsung menjauhkan telepon dari telingaku.

" _Cheol-ah... Kamu jangan teriak-teriak dong."_ Terdengar suarah Jeonghan eonni.

" _Oppa kasih ke aku hpnya cepetan.."_ Ada Seungkwan juga.

" _WOI WONWOO KOK GAK JAWAB."_ Dan, Woozi. Lengkap sudah.

" _Wonwoo? Kamu dengar ka–"_

"BE. RI. SIK." Kataku dengan penuh penekanan, seketika tidak ada suara yang terdengar.

Setelah menunggu akhirnya aku berbicara. "Ada apa? Tumben telepon."

" _Jadi gini, kemarin aku denger cerita Oppa aku kalau katanya Mingyu dijodohin sama temen aku. Karena selain kita cuman kamu yang masih jomblo, makanya kita nanya kamu. Yang di maks-"_

"Iya. Memang kenapa?" Potongku.

" _APAAAA?!"_

* * *

Pagi ini aku sudah memiliki janji dengan ke enam sahabatku. Mereka marah-marah saat mengetahui bahwa aku di jodohkan (dan aku tidak memberi tahu mereka). Mingyu Oppa sudah berada di ruang tamu, kalau kata dia kemarin sih...

" _Izinkan hamba menjadi pangeran kuda mu, Yang Mulia Jeon Wonwoo."_

Aku tertawa kecil mengingat hal itu. Pangeran kuda memangnya bisa bawa mobil ya?

"Woo? Kenapa ketawa sendiri?" Tanya Mingyu Oppa. Aku tersenyum kikuk.

"Ngga... Yaudah yuk jalan aja sekarang."

Kami keluar dari rumah setelah aku meneriakkan bahwa aku akan pergi. Eomma dan Jungkook masih terlelap di alam mimpi mereka. Mereka hanya mendengus saat aku berteriak tadi.

"Oppa kok rapi banget?" Tanyaku memecah keheningan di dalam mobil. Mingyu Oppa terlihat rapi di balik setelan kantor yang dia kenakan. _Dia mau ngapain ya...?_

"Setelah nganter kamu, aku mau langsung ke kampus. Ada janji dengan mahasiswaku."

"E-eh? Ish, Oppa mah ngapain nganterin aku kalau sibuk. Kan aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Apasih yang ngga buat kamu." Ia mengelus rambutku pelan, aku yang merona langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah kaca.

"Oh iya.. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu janjian sama siapa sih?"

"Sama sahabat aku. Yang semalam menelpon aku sambil teriak-teriak. Oppa pasti dengar."

"Dengar sih.. Hahaha... Mereka nanyain masalah perjodohan kita ya?" Tanyanya sambil tertawa.

"Iya. Mereka marah-marah soalnya aku ngga kasih tahu mereka." Aku mem- _pout-_ kan bibirku saking sebalnya.

"Loh? Terus mereka tahu darimana?"

"Jeonghan eonni."

"J-Jeonghan adiknya Ilsang?" Suara Mingyu Oppa terdengar menaik.

"Iya, kenapa memangnya?"

"Kamu kenal dia?" Mendengar pertanyaannya aku hanya dapat memutar bola mataku sebal.

"Ih, Oppa mah.. Yang waktu itu titip salam buat aku siapaa?" Tanyaku menggodanya. Seketika pipinya memerah.. _Hm... What a cute boy_.

"Hehe, akting aku jelek banget ya."

Aku hanya mendengus. Terdengar suara lagu yang di putar olehnya..

 _I wanna be your morning baby.._

 _Ijebuteon B Alright.._

 _Hamkke inneun Morning baby.._

 _I want u to be my night..._

Aku menyenandungkan lagu itu, tak terdasar bahwa tangan kananku berada dalam genggaman Mingyu Oppa.

" _Ni mame itdamyeon, O! Ouwooh~"_

 _Chup!_

Seselesaiku menyanyi Mingyu Oppa langsung mengecup tanganku. Aku yang shock hanya dapat membolakan kedua mataku.

"I-i..Ige mwoya..." Lirihku sambil menatapnya. Ia hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Kita udah sampai, Woo." Ujarnya pelan. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar. Memang benar, aku sudah berada di cafe.

"A-ahh.. Oke.. Aku pergi dulu.. hehe." Cicitku, Mingyu Oppa tak lekas melepaskan genggamannya. Ia menatapku tajam, menusuk relung hatiku.

"Take care." Ujarnya, lalu mengecup keningku. Aku yang terkejut langsung keluar dan membanting pintu mobilnya.

 _Memangnya dia pikir aku ini apa?_

* * *

"Hai.." Kataku kepada keenam sahabatku yang sudah duduk melingkar, menyisakan satu bangku kosong bagiku.

"Nah ini anaknya udah dateng." Kata Seungcheol Oppa.

"Dimulai saja rapatnya, Oppa." Seungkwan berakting seolah-olah akan ada pembicaraan serius.

Aku mendengus dan mendudukkan diriku di bangku. "Kalian ini apasih..."

Aku terdiam lama, bingung bagaimana harus memulai. Untungnya Vernon menyadari kekakuanku.

"Jadi, Noona. Bagaimana bisa?" Vernon membuka pembicaraan.

"Kalian ingat saat aku dulu cidera?" Seungkwan dan Vernon terlihat bingung.

"Waktu itu kalian belum masuk SMA yang sama dengan kami, Boo, Non." Sahut Jeonghan Eonni, yang lain hanya mengangguki.

"Intinya, dulu aku pernah cidera. Oleh karena itu sampai sekarang kalian tidak pernah melihatku mengikuti pelajaran olahraga, Saeng-ie." Jelasku singkat. Mereka berdua mengangguk tanda paham.

"Huft. Waktu itukan aku operasi. Aku-"

"Mwoya?! Operasi?" Seungkwan langsung menjerit. Vernon memutar bola matanya malas, Woozi hampir melemparnya dengan daftar menu.

"Boo Seungkwan." Seungcheol Oppa menatapnya tajam.

"Ups. Maaf semuanya. Lanjutkan, hehehe."

"Aku sempat mengalami kekurangan dana karena ternyata aku masih harus di terapi agar tetap dapat berjalan dengan normal. Jadi eomma menceritakannya ke dokter yang menangani, kebetulan salah satunya ingin membantu. Yaa, tapi tidak gratis."

"Eum.. Maaf Wonwoo, tapi apakah ini seperti perjodohan atas hutang nyawa?" Hoshi mengeluarkan suaranya setelah terdiam.

Aku menghela nafas dan menyenderkan badanku ke bangku. "Entahlah, aku sedih sekali. Tapi kalian tahu kan aku tidak bisa marah ke eommaku?"

Semuanya terdiam sejenak.

"Tapi, eonn- tidak kah hal itu aneh?" Seungkwan memecah keheningan. Seluruh mata tertuju padanya sekarang.

"Maksud kamu?"

"Tadi kan eonni bilang eomma cerita ke dokter, lalu orang yang dijodohkan dengan eonni juga usianya lebih jauh. Bukankah aneh?"

"Aneh gimana Kwannie? Bicara yang jelas dong." Jeonghan eonni terlihat menggebu-gebu.

"Yaa.. Kalau buat aku aneh saja. Biasanya sih kalau dari keluarga terpandang begitu pasti mencari jodoh untuk anaknya yang setara, setidaknya dari tingkat pendidikan, usia, dan penampilan. Masa sih mau sama yang masih bau kencur macam Wonwoo Eonni?"

"YAK! Ka-"

"Omongan Seungkwan ada benarnya, Woo." Potong Seungcheol Oppa. Aku yang tadinya ingin mengumpat menjadi terdiam lagi.

"Gak tahu kenapa aku juga curiga," ucap Hoshi, "aku tahu pasti Seungkwan mengatakan hal itu berdasarkan drama-drama yang sering dia tonton, tapi bukankah drama itu sebagian dari kisah nyata?" Seungkwan dan Hoshi langsung _high-five_ bersama. Tumben sekali sepemikiran.

"Gini, Woo. Aku dan Woozi saja masih sering dilarang-larang saat ingin berkencan. Kata orang tua kami _'kalian masih terlalu muda'_. Bukannya bermaksud menakutkan, tapi orang tua jaman sekarang tidak seperti dulu lagi, iyakan?" Lanjutnya yang diangguki oleh semuanya.

"Aku tiba-tiba kepikiran sesuatu..." Kata Woozi yang sedari terdiam.

"Apa apa?"

"Kemarin kan kita menjatahkan permintaan buat Wonwoo, apa ngga lebih baik kita pakai buat menyelidiki Mingyu Oppa?"

"Hah, maksudnya?" Hoshi mendadak lemot lagi.

"Gini-gini. Jadi maksudnya Woozi kita pakai jatah permintaan untuk Wonwoo kemarin untuk nemenin dia nyelidikin Mingyu Oppa. Begitu kan maksudmu, Hoonie?" Jelas Jeonghan eonni yang di angguki Woozi.

"Eh iya. Kan eonni kenal Mingyu Oppa sudah lama... Eonni... suka gak sama dia?" Tanya Seungkwan penasaran.

"Entahlah... Belum mungkin... Aku masih shock."

 _Tring Tring, You've got new messages_

 _Mingyu Oppa: Sudahan belum? Mau ku jemput?_

"Dari siapa, nu?" Tanya Seungcheol Oppa. Aku menunjukkan isi pesan yang barusan ku terima ke semuanya.

"Tuhkan. Kecurigaanku makin besar!" Seungkwan berkata heboh.

"Ayo kita susun rencananya!" Sahut Hoshi.

 **Cut!**

Andromeda Time!

[1] _Lanjut yaaa._ Sudaaah! (send virtual love

[2] **Thank you reviewers** _ **( tfiy, svtbae, kookies**_ _(G)_ _ **, Beanienim, wan Meanie**_ _(G)_ _ **, kimxjeon, chanbaekhyeon, redhoeby93).**_ **Dan buat yang udah ngefollow dan fav cerita ini. You're my star!**

[3] Terkadang terbesit rasa ingin menghapus cerita ini. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir kayaknya nggak deh, ini ff pertama banget yang aku tulis (jaman smp dulu), dan terlalu kekanakan untuk menghapus cerita ini cuman karena ga pede sama gaya bahasanya yg beda sama cerita sebelah WKWK. Anyway maaf ya aku ngeanggurin cerita ini lama bgt~


	5. Chapter 4

**Cast** : Meanie (Main)

(3)Another OTP in SVT

Jeon's Family

 **Chaptered** (4)

 **Uke!GS [Wonwoo, Jeonghan, Woozi, Seungkwan], OOC, Bad EYD, WATCH OUT TYPO**

 **Cast belong to their family, Ent, fans. Storyline is mine**

Happy Reading :3

Si **Jak**!

Aku menatap list di genggamanku.

 _Mempelajari Mingyu Oppa, Jeonghan ft Ilsang oppa_

 _Mencaritahu teman perempuan disekeliling Mingyu Oppa, Seungkwan_

 _Menguntit Mingyu Oppa, Woozi_

 _Menguntit Mingyu dan Wonwoo setiap ngedate, Seungcheol + Hoshi_

 _Vernon untuk cadangan_

Aku mengingat kejadian kemarin, disaat kami sedang membuat perencanaan. Jeonghan eonni sengaja dipakai karena oppanya bisa membantu kami mengenai hal itu. Seungkwan menemani mencaritahu karena jeli sekali (maklum, Vernon kan tampan banyak yang melirik). Woozi sebagai teman menguntit karena aku dan Woozi sangat ahli bersembunyi. Seungcheol feat Hoshi untuk mengamati bagaimana perlakuan Mingyu Oppa kepadaku, sekaligus menjagaku. Vernon hanya diam kemarin, jadi ia dibuat sebagai cadangan, kalau-kalau ada urgent.

Kebetulan sekali hari ini Mingyu Oppa mengajakku bertemu, katanya dia mau main dengan Ilsang Oppa. Sekalian saja ku suruh Jeonghan eonni untuk ikut.

 _Tin Tin.._

Suara mobil terdengar, aku langsung pamit kepada eommaku sebelum Mingyu Oppa masuk. Eomma dan Mingyu Oppa sangat melekat jika sudah disatukan. Tentunya membicarakan makanan dan masakan.

Di dalam mobil aku hanya terdiam sembari memainkan ponselku.

 _ **Group Chat**_ _, Seven-teen_

 _Angel: Bagaimana, sudah otw?_

 _Wonu: Sudah. Hoshi dan Cheol Oppa sudah stay di sekitar game center?_

 _Star: Bahkan sedari jam 8-_-_

 _Cheol: Dan kami lelah_

 _DivaBoo: perlukah aku menyusul ?*^*_

 _Angel: Belum saatmu sayang. Btw, nu. Oppa setuju untuk membantumu_

 _Wonu: Wah! Sampaikan terimakasihku, Eonn. Nanti kutraktir ice cream hazelnut kesukaannya._

 _Cheol: KAMI PUN MAU –hoshi_

 _Vernon: Hyung, Noona. For God sake ini masih jam 9_

 _DivaBoo: keboku sudah bangun~~ (smooch)_

 _Vernon: Hihi noona (love struck)_

 _Wonu: Sudah sudah! Aku sudah dekat game center, Mingyu Oppa sepertinya ingin duel basket dengan Ilsang Oppa. Oppadeul, cari spot yang dekat disitu. Khusus Cheol Oppa, jangan wink wink ke Jeonghan noona nanti. Hoshi, bangunkan Woozi, kuyakin dia masih tidur. BooNon, stay on phone ya!_

Aku langsung menaruh ponselku di saku. Ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah Mingyu Oppa. Sepertinya ia sedari tadi memperhatikanku.

"Chat sama siapa? Seru banget." Ujarnya sinis. _Dia kenapa?..._

"Teman-temanku. Kenapa?"

"O-oh... Tidak. Ku pikir siapa. Ya sudah ayo turun." Raut mukanya terlihat aneh, pipi memerah, senyum-senyum tidak jelas. _Orang itu benar-benar sakit_.

Kami turun dari mobil beriringan. Tak ada komunikasi yang berarti. Aku sudah melihat Ilsang oppa dan Jeonghan eonni dari kejauhan. Aku, Jeonghan eonni, dan Ilsang oppa langsung memulai sandiwara kami.

"Loh. Eonni?"

"Hai, Gyu! Eh, _by the way,_ maaf nih. Si Jeonghan minta ikut nih." Ilsang oppa ikut mendalami sandiwaranya.

"Hehe, gak papa. Biar Wonwoo ada teman ngobrol. Ayolah masuk."

Mingyu dan Ilsang oppa langsung beranjak meninggalkan kami berdua. Kalau kata Jeonghan eonni sih, Ilsang oppa rencananya akan mengorek-ngorek masalah perjodohan kami. Apa tanggapannya, dll.

Mingyu dan Ilsang oppa benar-benar bermain basket berdua, menghiraukan tatapan dari para wanita yang terpesona. Sesekali saat jeda mereka berbicara, mungkin Ilsang oppa sudah mulai bertanya-tanya. Dipojokkan _game center_ terlihat Hoshi dan Seungcheol oppa bermain tembak-tembakkan. Tugas mereka belum dimulai karena masih ada Ilsang oppa disekeliling kami.

 _Woozi: Sudah adakah berita?_

 _Angel: Akhirnya~~ putri tidur terbangun_

 _Wonu: Akhirnya~~ putri tidur terbangun (2)_

 _DivaBoo: Akhirnya~~ putri tidur terbangun (3)_

 _Cheol: Akhirnya~~ putri tidur terbangun (4)_

 _Star: Belum sayang. Mereka masih bermain sedangkan uangku dan hyung sudah habis 6000 Won._

 _Wonu: Nanti ku ganti._

 _Cheol: Tapi serius, Nu. Mereka lama banget-_-_

 _Woozi: Oh, Okay. Woo, kapan kita akan menguntit?_

 _Wonu: Besok, sepertinya. Sehabis dari sini Oppa mengajakku jalan berdua. Itu tugas Oppadeul._

Jeonghan eonni menarik lenganku. Ternyata mereka telah selesai bermain.

"Mau makan bareng dulu ngga, Gyu?" Tanya Ilsang oppa sambil mengelap peluhnya.

"Aku mau ajak Wonwoo jalan.." Jawab Mingyu oppa.

"Ohh. _I see, good luck bro!"_ Balas Ilsang oppa. Ilsang oppa dan Jeonghan eonni langsung pamit setelahnya. Aku mengkodekan kepada oppadeul untuk bersiap.

...

Aku dan Mingyu oppa berjalan dalam diam lagi. Ia terlihat sendu hari ini.

"Oppa... Oppa kenapa?"

"Hah, aku?"

"Hmm.. Ada masalah?"

"Tidak... Aku hanya merasa lelah dengan pekerjaan kantor. Makanya aku ajak kamu jalan-jalan."

"Kalau oppa maunya diam saja lebih baik aku pulang. Aku capek."

 _Grep_

Kurasakan genggaman di tanganku. Mingyu oppa terlihat memelas.

"Hah.. Okey okey. Lupakan perkataanku, aku akan menemani oppa." Ia langsung loncat kegirangan. Kami menghabiskan waktu seharian di taman, memberi makan burung, membantu anak-anak kecil yang sedang mengadakan konser kecil-kecilan di taman. Aku merasa bahagia sekali, sudah lama sekali sejak aku bermain dan menghabiskan waktu di taman. Rasanya seluruh beban di dalam diriku lepas setelah melakukan hal ini.

Aku dan Mingyu oppa sudah terduduk di salah satu bangku. Ia meminum coffee latte sedangkan aku dibelikannya cappucinno. Kami lagi-lagi terdiam, tidak berbicara satu sama lain.

"Kamu cantik." Ucapnya memecahkan keheningan.

"Hah?" Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Mingyu oppa.

Mingyu oppa mengarahkan badannya ke arahku, ia memegang kedua pipiku dengan tangannya yang tegap. _Eh, kok malah salah fokus..._

"Kamu terlihat lebih baik saat tersenyum. Aku jarang sekali lihat kamu senyum."

Aku terdiam. Kata-katanya terdengar hangat, tak pernah orang memperhatikan hal itu sebelumnya. Ia menatapku dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Hm.. Pulang yuk oppa." Ucapku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ia terkekeh kecil, sepertinya pipiku sudah berubah semerah tomat. Dikalungkan tangannya di bahuku dan langsung mengajakku berjalan ke mobil.

"Yuk!"

...

Aku berguling-guling di kasur. Mingyu oppa mengantarku pulang setelah pukul 7 malam. Setelah sampai rumah aku langsung mengunci diri di kamar. Aku ingin fokus dengan notifikasi di ponselku.

 _ **Seven-teen: 235 chats, Ilsang Oppa: 5 chats**_

Aku membuka terlebih dahulu chat dari Ilsang oppa. Sepertinya banyak berita penting.

 _Ilsang oppa: Wonwoo-ya! Dengar vn yang ku kirim yaa_

 _Ilsang oppa: Ilsang oppa sent you voice note_

Aku langsung mendownload voice note dari Ilsang oppa dan mendengarnya dalam khidmat.

...

" _Mingyu, gue pingin nanya sama lo."_

" _Hm? Tanya saja."_

" _Masalah perjodohan lo dengan Wonwoo. Gue denger dari Jeonghan, apa lo yakin?"_

" _..."_

" _Eung.. bukannya gimana-gimana, dibandingkan temen-temen Wonwoo yang lain, Jeonghan kenal dia udah lama banget. Mereka kenal satu sama lain semenjak Wonwoo usia 3 tahun dan Jeonghan 4 tahun. Walaupun keluarga gue sempat pindah ke Jepang tapi namanya sahabat lekat gimanasih Gyu? Macem kita lah.. Bisa dibilang Jeonghan udah tahu segala sisi Wonwoo, udah tahu baik buruknya Wonwoo. Dari cerita Jeonghan ke gue aja gue tahu segimana keras hatinya Wonwoo. Lo yakin?"_

" _Hm.. entahlah.. Walaupun gue tahu dia juga udah lama tapi karena perjodohan ini lah gue baru kenal dia. Gue masih gak bisa mutusin untuk yakin atau ngga. Jalani sajalah."_

" _Hm... Gitu. Eh iya kok lo gak cerita-cerita sih ke gue!"_

" _Ngga kepikiran, bro. Haha. Gue masih gak nyangka aja tiba-tiba nyokap ngejodohin gue."_

" _Wah iya jugasih. Gue juga kaget."_

" _Tapi, Gyu? Lo nyesel gak sih calon lu Wonwoo? Secara yaa kan kalian berdua beda jauh umurnya."_

" _Bersyukur malahan, seneng nyokap bisa di ajak kerja sama."_

" _Hah. Maksud lo?"_

" _Eh. Ngga ngga hahahaha. Tiba-tiba keinget masakan dirumah."_

" _Yaelah pikiran lo makanan mulu."_

...

Voice note itu berhenti sampai disitu. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, heran dengan percakapan penutup tadi. Aku pun kembali membuka pesan dari Ilsang oppa.

 _Ilsang oppa: Aku heran mendengar kata-kata terakhirnya, makanya langsung kuputuskan vn-nya. Tenang saja, dia gak tahu kok!_

 _Ilsang oppa: Gerak-gerik dia juga banyak yang aneh saat menjawab pertanyaanku, entahlah seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu_

 _Ilsang oppa: Kirim lah isi chatku dan vnku ke grupmu dengan yang lain, coba diskusikan. Semangat!^^_

Aku membalas chat dari Ilsang oppa sebelum mengirim seluruhnya ke grupku. Benar saja, mereka langsung ribut mendengar hal itu. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk mengadakan rapat dadakan besok hari sebelum lanjut menguntit Mingyu oppa.

...

"Hari ini. Pukul 07.30 pagi, akan dibuka rapat membahas mengenai Mingyu oppa dan perjodohannya. Dengan mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan, rapat ini resmi dibuka!" Ucap Seungkwan sambil mengetokkan pulpen ke atas meja. Kami semua terbahak melihat tingkahnya.

Seungcheol oppa membuka percakapan. "Gerak-gerik Mingyu-ssi saat sedang bersama Ilsang hyung terlihat aneh. Saat mereka berinteraksi terlihat beberapa kali senyuman kaku di mukanya. Beda lagi saat sedang bersama Wonwoo. Matanya tak bisa lepas memandang Wonwoo. Sekian laporan dari saya, terima kasih."

Kami semua terdiam. Masing-masing saling memikirkan perkataan Seuncheol oppa.

"Entah kenapa masih banyak hal yang membuat aku ragu.." Kata Vernon, kami semua melihat heran ke arahnya.

"Maksud?"

"Coba deh hyung dan noona pikirkan lagi. Kalau dari vn-nya hyung, Mingyu-ssi netral netral saja, tapi kalau memperhatikan tingkah lakunya..."

"Oh iya noona, waktu kemarin Mingyu-ssi mengantar noona, ia mengecup kening noona kan?"

Teman-temanku langsung menjerit heboh. Aku merutuk di dalam hati, _kok Vernon bisa tahu sih!_

"Aku kemarin ke toilet, noona. Saat mau kembali kulihat di parkiran cafe ada noona dan Mingyu-ssi," ucap Vernon. "Selain itu, melihat foto-foto kiriman Seungcheol dan Hoshi hyung, rasanya janggal deh kalau Mingyu biasa saja."

"Ih, namjachingu-ku yang terbaik!" Seungkwan mencubit pipi Vernon dengan gemas. Kami mendengus walaupun tetap masih memikirkan perkataannya.

"Kira-kira aku bisa percaya ngga ya sama dia?" Kataku pelan.

"Memangnya kamu mau membuka kesempatan untuk Mingyu-oppamu itu?" Tanya Woozi. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan.

"Aku yakin eomma pasti selalu memberikan yang terbaik bagiku..." Aku menaruh kepalaku di atas meja, penat sekali rasanya memikirkan semua itu.

"Wonu sayang... Eonni tahu ini berat. Oleh karena itu kita semua disini membantu kamu. Jangan sedih ya.." Jeonghan eonni yang duduk disebelahku langsung memeluk tubuh kurusku. Ku pandangi mereka semua. Senang rasanya dapat menjadi bagian dari mereka.

"Sudah-sudah, sudah cukup sedih-sedihannya. Sekarang rencana selanjutnya apa?" Tanya Hoshi.

"Mencaritahu teman perempuan Mingyu oppa?" Kata Seungkwan.

"Kurasa ngga perlu, Kwannie." Kata Jeonghan eonni sambil menyeruput jus alpukatnya. "Uri oppa bilang bahwa Mingyu oppa tidak banyak berinteraksi dengan perempuan, justru cenderung menjauhi. Kalau menguntit rasanya juga tidak perlu. Keseharian Mingyu oppa banyak di rumahnya dan kampus. Sekalipun main, oppaku pasti ikut. Jadi kita bisa tinggal tanya oppaku." Jelasnya.

"Hon- bentar deh. Kata kamu Mingyu hyung jarang sama cewe, gitu?" Tanya Seungcheol oppa. Jeonghan eonni mengangguk dengan imut.

"Aku paham pikiranmu oppa!" Jerit Seungkwan, kami semua menatapnya bingung –minus Seungcheol oppa.

"Gini-gini. Kalau jarang interaksi sama perempuan, kenapa Mingyu oppa senang skinship dengan Wonwoo eonni. Iya kan oppa?"

"That's it! Uri Boo pintar!"

"Oh iya juga ya..." Semua yang di meja menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Well, Mingyu oppa menurutku cukup mudah di dekati perempuan. Jadi agak aneh kalau dia cuman begitu sama Wonwoo." Woozi menambahkan penjelasan.

 _Tring Tring_

 _You've got new message!_

 _Mingyu oppa: Kau mau membuat surat lisensi mengemudi kan? Mau ku antar?_

"Dari siapa dari siapa?" Seungkwan menanyakan dengan semangat. Aku mengangkat ponselku dan menunjukkannya ke mereka semua.

"HUAAA!"

"Fix ini Mingyu oppa suka sama Wonwoo!" Seungkwan menjerit bahagia lagi. Semuanya tersenyum senang, mungkin bahagia karena akhirnya ada yang mau denganku.

"Tapi... Bagaimana bisa?" Aku berucap lirih.

Semua masih menatapku hangat. "Tenang saja, chagi.. Waktu pasti menjawab." Jeonghan eonni mengelus kepalaku.

 **Cut!**

Andromeda Time!

[1] - _Lanjut yaaa._ Sudaaah! (send virtual love)

 _\- tfiy: baru nyadar itu sebagian dari typo... wkwk maafkan yaa_

 _\- Beanienim: ayok! Sedikit lagi tebakannya bener HAHA_

 _\- chanbaekhyeon: HAHAHAHA aku hanya bisa tertawa membaca reviewmu, lol_

[2] **Thank you reviewers** _ **(tfiy, wanUKISS, svtbae, Beanienim, Guest, elferani, Firdha858, chanbaekhyeon).**_ **Dan buat yang udah ngefollow dan fav cerita ini. Aku bakal tamatin cerita ini! /determination af/ ^^**

[3] Pas nulis chapter ini aku kangen temen-temenku yang persis detektif : (

Oh iya, untuk ff ini aku belum bisa banyak mewujudkan keinginan readers. Makanya mungkin kesannya boring, atau penulisannya kaku. Well, idk what do you think guys. Yang jelas ff ini sudah tamat semuanya. Jadi emang sulit untuk merubah alur cerita, di folderku sudah finish. Makanya aku sengaja bikin ' _Teman tapi?'_ itu buat fulfill your own wish. **Jujur, aku sedih karena menurutku ff ini tidak bisa memuaskan kalian** ;_;

[4] Critics, perhaps?


	6. Pengumuman

[Announcement!]

Halo guysss. Gue balik nih hehey~  
Jadi disini gue mau umumin aja kalau buat ff ini akan discontinued, karena beberapa alasan.  
1\. laptopku sempet kena hack, karena ceritanya di lappie udh complete jadi hilang semua tulisannya  
2\. No inspiration, karena emang ceritanya udah kelar aku jadi idenya udah terkemas rapih dan sayangnya hilang. Terus aku juga gaada sense untuk lanjut cerita tentang engagement or marriage jadi maaf yaaaa  
3\. Review got lesser in every chapter, it went same for view. Karena menurutku pembaca lost interest jadi aku memutuskan untuk nge-cut

That's all, guys. Buat yang rajin baca, favorit, follow, review, dan nungguin lama. Maaf banget aku phpin kalian, but somehow you need to be an author to understand their feeling too.

Sincerely,

Lemonaite.  
SEE YA!


End file.
